Number 16: Shock Master
１６ の ショック・ルーラー | romaji_name = Nanbāzu Jūroku Iro no Shihaisha Shokku Rūrā | trans_name = Numbers 16: Ruler of Color - Shock Ruler | image = Number16ShockMaster-CT09-EN-SR-LE.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Fairy | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 4 | atk = 2300 | def = 1600 | passcode = 54719828 | materials = 3 Level 4 monsters | effect_types = Ignition | vilore = 3 quái thú Cấp 4 Một lần trong lượt: Bạn có thể loại 1 nguyên liệu từ lá này để tuyên bố 1 loại bài (Quái thú, Phép, hoặc Bẫy); loại bài đó (nếu Phép hoặc Bẫy) không thể được kích hoạt, hoặc (nếu là Quái thú) không thể kích hoạt các hiệu ứng của nó, cho đến hết lượt kế tiếp của đối thủ. | lore = 3 Level 4 monsters Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); that type of card (if Spell or Trap) cannot be activated, or (if Monster) cannot activate its effects, until the end of your opponent's next turn. | fr_lore = 3 monstres de Niveau 4 Une fois par tour : vous pouvez détacher 1 Matériel Xyz de cette carte pour déclarer 1 type de carte (Monstre, Magie ou Piège) ; jusqu'à la fin du prochain tour de votre adversaire, ce type de carte (si Magie ou Piège) ne peut pas être activé, ou (si Monstre) ne peut pas activer ses effets. | de_lore = 3 Monster der Stufe 4 Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen, um 1 Kartentyp zu benennen (Monster, Zauber oder Falle); bis zum Ende des nächsten Spielzugs deines Gegners kann der benannte Typ (falls Zauber oder Falle) nicht aktiviert werden oder (falls Monster) seine Effekte können nicht aktiviert werden. | it_lore = 3 mostri di Livello 4 Una volta per turno: puoi staccare 1 Materiale Xyz da questa carta per dichiarare 1 tipo di carta (Mostro, Magia o Trappola); quel tipo di carta (se Magia o Trappola) non può essere attivato o (se Mostro) non può attivare i suoi effetti, fino alla fine del prossimo turno del tuo avversario. | pt_lore = 3 Nível 4 monstros Uma vez por turno: Você pode separar 1 Xyz material desta carta para declarar um tipo de cartão (Monster, Spell ou Trap); do tipo de cartão (se Magia ou Trap) não pode ser ativado, ou (se Monster) não pode ativar seus efeitos , até o final do próximo turno do seu oponente. | es_lore = 3 monstruos de Nivel 4 Una vez por turno: puedes desacoplar de esta carta 1 Material Xyz para declarar 1 tipo de carta (Monstruo, Mágica o de Trampa); si el tipo de carta es Mágica o de Trampa, ésta no puede ser activada, y si es de Monstruo no puede activar sus efectos, hasta el final del próximo turno de tu adversario. | el_lore = 3 Επιπέδου 4 Τέρατα Μία φορά σε κάθε γύρο: Μπορείτε να αφαιρέσετε 1 Xyz Υλικό από αυτή την κάρτα για να δηλώσετε 1 τύπο κάρτας (τέρας,μαγείας ή παγίδα) ο τύπος αυτής της κάρτας(αν μαγείας ή παγίδα) δεν μπορεί να ενεργοποιηθεί, ή ( αν τέρας) δεν μπορεί να ενεργοποιήσει τις ικανότητες του, μέχρι το τέλος του επόμενου γύρου του αντιπάλου. | ja_lore = レベル４モンスター×３ １ターンに１度、このカードのエクシーズ素材を１つ取り除き、カードの種類（モンスター・魔法・罠）を宣言して発動できる。次の相手ターン終了時まで、宣言した種類のカードをお互いに発動できない。 | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Number | action = Declares a card type | m/s/t = * Prevents activation of Spell Cards * Prevents activation of Trap Cards * Prevents activation of Effect Monsters | summoning = * 3 Xyz Materials * Does not require specific Xyz Materials | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 9860 | ocg = Forbidden | adv = Forbidden | trad = Limited }}